


Last kiss

by Alassia



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alassia/pseuds/Alassia
Summary: Las manecillas del reloj no van hacia atrás ni se detienen, solo avanzan hacia adelante.





	Last kiss

La sonrisa de Liara era una de las cosas que Shepard más extrañaba de los viejos tiempos. La vida había tratado mal a la joven asari y eso habia provocado una herida sangrante en su corazón, de esas heridas que parece que no son recuperables.

A Shepard le gustaba observarla mientras sus dedos azules tamborileaban agilmente sobre los botones del teclado holográfico. Se apoyaba en el dintel de la puerta y pasaba allí todo el tiempo necesario hasta que la asari se percataba de su presencia. Y cuando eso ocurría, Shepard la besaba fugazmente en la mejilla y se iba.

No había mas ciencia en esa relación. Un beso cómplice con el que intentaba convertirse en algo más que una pareja: un apoyo crucial en los tiempo de mayor adversidad, pero Liara seguía perdiendose en sus pensamientos, y con el paso de los días y los meses, Shepard dejó de tener el tiempo necesario para esperar que la nebulosa de la mente de su amada se tranquilizase. Cuando Liara giraba, la humana pelirroja ya se había ido a discutir con los demás generales sobre el transcurso de la guerra. Y en vez de seguirla todas esas veces, se quedó en su cubículo, atendiendo los mensajes que recibía desde los confines mas lejanos de la galaxia, cumpliendo su deber como corredor sombrío, repitiendose que cuando la guerra terminase devolvería todos los besos no correspondidos.

Lástima que nunca ocurrió.


End file.
